


Whoa, Where Did The Party Go? (COMPLETELY REWRITING)

by WriteMemes_NotTragedies



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe - High School, Danger Days Era Gerard Way, Demon Dallon Weekes, Demon Gerard Way, Demon Josh Dun, Demon Patrick Stump, M/M, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Vessel Era Tyler Joseph, Vices & Virtues Era Brendon Urie, patrick is taller than pete, the demons have no clue how to act infront of humans, thus many boners will happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMemes_NotTragedies/pseuds/WriteMemes_NotTragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hap is fuckening?"</p><p>Or</p><p>Demons, Highschool, Car chases, Bullshit, GAY, shitty writing, Cute boys, and a lot of sexual tension...</p><p>This is gonna be one hell of a ride on the magic school bus</p><p>---ON HOLD---(sorry!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm here to collect your hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but the other chapters will be much longer just to let you know. This chapter is mainly focusing on Peterick, okay? okay, enjoy!

“What’s with those dudes? Why are they so…weird?” Brendon asked his friends

“Brendon” Tyler scolded “don’t be rude”

“I’m not being rude, I’m just stating facts. I mean look at that one” He pointed to a boy with red hair that was drawing “He looks intimidating”

“Bren, he’s drawing mountains and I think we should go talk to them” Frank said with shrug. Tyler’s eyes widened “Are you trying to get us killed!”

“What happened to ‘don’t be rude’” Pete snickered 

“Shut up, I said “don’t be rude” not “let’s go commit suicide”. They could eat us alive and I would like to live past sixteen thank you very much”

Frank just shrugs, gets up, and walks over to the table the new kids were sitting at, ignoring his friends calling him. Soon he’s joined by the others. “I hate you so much” Brendon whispers just before they reach the table

“Hi! I’m Frank and this is Pete, Brendon, and Tyler. Do you mind if we sit here?”

“Oh, sure” a guy with red-ish blonde hair said “I’m Patrick that’s Gerard, Dallon, and Josh”

A tall, lanky boy waved; Dallon, another dude with pink hair smiled; Josh, and the guy with red hair; Gerard, looked up with a lazy expression, looked down at his sketch again only to look at Frank again and quickly look down with a blush to which Dallon chuckled.

“So are you guys going to sit, or...” Josh said

“Oh! Right”

They all sat down and looked at the other four who went back to doing what they were doing before the four came over. There was a thick, uncomfortable, awkward silence that could choke you but the new boys didn’t even seem to notice at all. It was silent until Pete cleared his throat  
“So, where did you move from?” he asked

“Hell”

It went dead silent again and this time everyone noticed. Patrick slapped Dallon’s arm “Kaf’s zou swos, swyu pof’s nfaq! (Don’t say that, they can’t know)” he scolded but this only scared everyone more “He’s kidding. We moved from…London!” Gerard answered with a nervous smile to which they all agreed. They all wondered if they were British or  
“By the way, what language is that? I’ve never heard that before” Tyler asked shyly

“When we were younger we made up a secret language so we could say things to each other and nobody would understand” Josh answered

“That’s so cool!” Brendon cheered with wide eyes 

“Wy’z za pisy(He’s so cute)” Dallon whispered to Patrick 

“What does that mean” Brendon asked with an excited voice, but before he could get an answer, the bell rang and the four stood up quickly said goodbye and practically ran out the doors.

“Okay so maybe they’re a little weird” Tyler said 

“Or maybe their shy” Brendon suggested 

“I kind of like them” Frank said 

“Yeah because their scary like you” Pete snorted and Frank shoved him “Don’t you have a class to go to” he grumbled 

“Don’t you?” and with that they were all off to class

 

Pete walked to his Math class with a smile on his face. He had talked to this kid named Andy who looked awesome. They talked for about ten minutes before Pete remembered he had a class to get to. Pete got to his class room and took his normal seat next to Frank. The class room was still half empty due to kids still getting their stuff or making out in supplies closets. The room was almost completely full when they walked in. Gerard and Patrick walked over to the seats in front of Pete and Frank.

“Hey, those are the guys we sat with at lunch” Frank whispered. Pete rolled his eyes

“I know, Frank” Pete said teasingly 

“I know it’s just I thought you might not have seen them. Their kind of hot to be honest” Frank thought out loud. Pete gasped but blushed. He had to admit that Patrick was quite hot.

“Shut up and focus, you jar of expired mayonnaise” He scolded anyway

The first fifty minutes of the class was fine but then Patrick decided to unbutton his shirt a bit. He leaned back into his chair and let his head fall back for a moment before returning his attention to the teacher. Pete sat uncomfortably in his chair; this was not good at all. This meant he had some sort of attraction to Patrick and he did not need that. From what he knew, Patrick was a nice guy. Maybe he was a bit awkward but what teenager isn’t at some point in their life. Pete thought about some weird ass shit but eventually his boner went down and he was able to focus on the last few things the teacher said before the bell rang again, letting the students know that it was time to go to hell in another room. Pete was about to go to his next class when he heard some singing in the music room, it was really good

“All the boys are smoking menthols  
Girls are getting back rubs  
I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough  
My old aches become new again  
My old friends become exes again” the voice sang. Pete opened the door a bit more to see Patrick sitting on a chair

“Whoa, where did the party go?  
We're ending it on the phone  
I'm not gonna go home alone  
Whoa, where did the party go?” Patrick sang again

“Dude you’re so good!” Pete yelled excitedly. Patrick jumped in surprise and blushed but that turned into an angry look soon

“Were you spying on me or something?” He half yelled. Pete’s eyes widened in panic

“No, No, I was just walking and I heard you singing and I thought you were really good but I didn’t know it was you. I just heard this voice and wanted to complement the singer that just happened to be you” Pete tried to explain which seemed to work because Patrick’s face was softer and he seemed more relaxed.

“Sorry. I have a short temper, I guess. With the way I grew up, you had to of everything you loved would get stolen” Patrick said calmly, chuckling at the last part. This sparked the curiosity inside Pete and he just had to ask

“Do you have a lot of siblings or something?” Patrick tensed a bit but replied with “Yeah, something like that” 

“What do you mean?” Pete wasn’t sure if he could ask this or if it was too personal. Patrick seemed like the type of guy that kept to himself so Pete was hesitant but asked anyway, from pure curiosity.

“Well, you know the other guys that I was sitting with at lunch?” Pete nodded “Right, well, we all sort of grew up to together. We travel a lot together as well, from Tokyo to Russia, Canada to Brazil, Australia to India, we’ve been around the world and back. We’ve done it all together and even if we’re not theoretically siblings, their brothers to me and I wouldn’t leave them behind for my life. Yes, they get annoying every now and again but it doesn’t bother me anymore. They showed me that being completely stupid is so much fun. I love those guys.” Patrick ended him mini speech with a smile. Pete had to take a moment, this guy really did love those guys and they obviously had many years of history.

“Wow, that’s beautiful, Patrick. I wish I had friends like that.” Patrick frowned

“What about Brendon, Tyler, and Frank”

Pete smiled sadly. Tyler use to hate him, Frank was actually one of Pete’s closest friends, and ever since Brendon had a nasty brake up, he doesn’t let himself get close to anyone. Of course they were his best friends but they were also some of his only friends. Pete didn’t know if those guys’ even liked him.

“It’s complicated. Tyler use to hate me because he thought I was a horrible person and ever since Brendon had a really bad break up, he doesn’t let anyone at all. Yes, they are my best friends but sometimes I feel like they don’t even like me. They include me in things, invite me to stuff, talk to me, and all that good stuff but sometimes I feel like it’s all out of pity, you know? It could be my head trying to get to me but it’s like I have good reasons to why they wouldn’t like me. I don’t know” Pete didn’t realize the tear that slipped down his cheek or the hand on his back. Patrick gave him sympathetic look.

“They’d have to be stupid to not value your company like diamonds” He smiled sweetly 

“How can you say shit like that and not even have to think about it? Like, you sound like you were born a gentleman in the 1960s or something” Pete asked even though he wasn’t being one hundred present serious and started to laugh towards the end

“Do you know what it was like in the 1960?” 

“No, do you?”

“Yeah, I like history”

“What was it like?”

“Shitty TV shows and Elvis”

The two broke out in laughter and Pete felt like he had known Patrick for years. He was truly happy for the first time in his life. Frank, Pete, Brendon, and Tyler were all at Pete’s house. They played video games, talked about all the awesome gossip, and finally Brendon brought up the boys from lunch.

“What do you guys think about those dudes? You know the ones we sat with at lunch?” He asked. The rest of the guys just talked about their hair and clothes while Pete stayed quite for the first time in his life and blushed. At first, nobody noticed but of course He’s not that lucky. Tyler looked over to see a light blush on his face while he thought about what Patrick said to him.

“Pete, are you blushing?” Tyler asked in a teasing voice 

“No!” He insisted boy the way his face went a shade of red darker said different

“You are! What are you blushing about Pete?” Brendon asked. Pete sighed

“When I was going to History I walked past the music room and heard Patrick singing. He was really good. I told him that and we sort of hung out a bit before I went to class, that’s it”

“And by “hung out” you mean” Pete hit Frank in the face with a pillow “I mean we talked and I found out he likes history and has a good sense of humor. That’s all. He’s also very sweet and adorable”

“That’s all?” Tyler pressed 

“Well, apparently he’s extremely close to those other guys. They’ve traveled the world together, have a secret language, and he talked about them like they were really his blood brothers.” Pete recalled 

“Damn, that’s deep. He sounds like a good guy” Frank said to which the rest of them agreed 

They spent the rest of the night talking about Patrick and Pete fell asleep with a smile stretched across his face. Patrick made him happy.


	2. It's the only reason that I sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon talks to Dallon, Tyler runs over Josh, Gerard's tutoring Frank, Pete wants to talk to Patrick more, all along with being late to important dinners in hell and the human boys figuring out that the other boys are probably hiding something. Oh, and Patrick is the first son of Lucifer:) oh what good times we will have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, this took so long! I swear, I had the worst writers block ever and I wasn't happy with anything I wrote. So again, I'm sorry but please enjoy some shitty ass writing, gay ships, and a whole lot of awkward boys :)

Brendon wasn’t in a rush at all. He was just walking around the school. He thought about how much he wanted to go home, how much he hated almost everyone in the building, how hungry he was, what he was going to do when he got home, and if Pete could come over. When Brendon saw a tall, lanky boy at the end of the hall way, he didn’t think much of it but when he saw who it was he began to get nervous, except, he didn’t know why. Dallon was looking at the lockers (Brendon thought that was weird but he wouldn’t ask questions) so being the nice person he is, he went to say hi.  
“Hey Dallon” Brendon greeted with a smile. Dallon turned to face him and smiled as well

“Hello, your names Brendon, right?” He asked to which Brendon nodded 

“So, what are you doing?” 

“Nothing much, just thinking about how hideous this paint colour is” Dallon shrugged. Brendon chuckled; it was still a tad awkward but Dallon was cute and Brendon knew that.

“It is quite bad, isn’t it? Oh well” Brendon thought of an idea “Hey what are you doing after school?”

Dallon raised an eyebrow “Why?”

“Cause your cool and I want to hang out with you” Brendon explained 

“Okay, I’m not doing anything”

“Great, meet me after school” Dallon nodded before walking away 

Brendon thought to himself we’re just hanging out, what’s the worst that can happen.  
\----------------------  
Tyler was in a rush. He had to get to class or he was going to be late and if he was late then he was going to get his ass kicked. He was always late to this specific class because he has the time management skills of a potato. He was running down the hallway so fast he didn’t the person in front of him.  
The two boys fell to the floor along with books and paper. It was quite cliché actually; two people bumping into too each other, one falling on top of the other, so close that they could feel the others breath of their face but it was beautiful.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry” Tyler scrambled out, not even noticing that it was Josh he had fell on but when he did, which was after he spoke, he flushed a scarlet. So, maybe he wouldn’t say it out loud but Tyler found Josh very cute and he had a small crush on the (pinkish) purple haired boy. Okay maybe a little more than a small crush.

“It’s okay” Josh replied 

“Are you okay?” Tyler asks with concern laced threw his voice 

“Yeah, just feel a little squished right now”

It was only then when Tyler noticed the position they were in. Tyler was completely pressed up against Josh, their chests were pressed together and the only thing from their lips not being pressed together is Tyler’s forearm against Josh’s shoulder and if Tyler wasn’t blushing before he certainty was now.

“Oh, sorry!” Tyler scrambled to his feet and extended his hand to help a chuckling Josh up. Funny enough, Tyler was as ret down to his neck and Josh was completely calm throughout this entire encounter.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it” Tyler didn’t even realize Josh was handing him his books because he was too busy looking anywhere but Josh.

“Oh, thank you” Tyler said and took his books

“You’re name’s Tyler, correct?” Josh asked to which the blushing boy nodded, “Well we should hang out sometime”  
“Yeah, that sounds nice” Tyler smiled at Josh. Josh gave Tyler a little grin  
“See you around” then the (still not sure if his hair was pick or purple so XD) violet haired boy was walking down the hallway, leaving Tyler a blushing smiling mess. Yeah, he mad way more than a small crush.

Tyler got detention for being so late which wasn’t exactly a bad thing as it gave him more time to think about how fast Josh picked up all those books and papers.  
\----  
Frank wasn’t one to worry. He didn’t like to stress himself and he liked to take his time as well. That’s why when his history teacher said he was failing and he was going to be tutored, he didn’t put up a fight or argue but actually agreed right away. Frank was a total punk but that didn’t mean he didn’t care because he did.

So he sat in the library during lunch, waiting for his tutor who should be here in three minutes. Another thing about Frank is that he didn’t like to be late to anything so the teacher told him to be there around the bell and he was even though he didn’t need to there so early. He wondered around the library and picked up a few history books and flipped to a random page.

“Ah yes, Mount Vesuvius’ eruption in 79 AD, Pompeii” Frank jumped at the voice and turned around to see a smiling Gerard. Frank turned to look back at the page

“You know about this?”

“Of course, what happened is an iconic moment in history” The red head replied like everyone in the world knew about this, which is mostly true

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you’re a nerd” Gerard made a humming noise and shook his head 

“I’m not a nerd, I just like history”

“And there’s a difference?” Frank joked. Gerard laughed a little which made Frank smile

“Anyway, I’m here waiting for my tutor who should have been here a little while ago” Frank glanced at the clock quickly. Gerard did a little “I’m here” gesture which Frank didn’t understand for a minute then his eyes widened a little 

“You’re my tutor?”

“Yep, why are you so surprised?”

“It’s just teachers usually pick people that they know well or have known for a long time and, if I remember correctly, you’ve only been going here for a week”

“I’ve got the highest grades in the class and I’m pretty damn good at this history shit” Gerard shrugged 

“Okay” Frank said before continuing “So, tell me more about what happened in Pompeii” Gerard smiled before stating to speak. 

\---  
Pete didn’t even get his lunch before Brendon was calling him over to a table where Tyler, Dallon, and Patrick were seated with him. Pete walked over to the table with an apple in his hand.

“Hey guys” He greeted. He got a bunch of greetings from around the table while he sat down

“Where’s Frank?” Pete asked Tyler

“And Gerard” Dallon asked but didn’t look up from an (obviously) old book

“Frank’s being tutored by Gerard” Patrick answered, not looking up from a page where there way a bunch of lyrics scribbled down 

“And you know this, how?” Pete questioned with no real interest of knowing, he just wanted to talk to Patrick but the strawberry blonde just looked up and shrugged before putting his paper away

“Where’s Josh?” Tyler asked. Patrick and Dallon looked at each other with wide eyes before they started talking in their own language 

“Qwos ka qy sydd swyt (What do we tell them)” Patrick said 

“E kaf's nfaq (I don’t know)” Dallon replied 

“Qy’ly fas mizs raefr sa sydd swyt swy slisw! (We’re not just going to tell them the truth!)” Patrick says slightly panicked. 

The two don’t even realize the other boys staring at them, confusion clear on their face (except for Brendon who’s staring at them with wide eyes. Clearly in awe and fascinated with the language).

“Ab pailzy fas! Xis qwos oly qy raefr sa sydd swyt. Syddefr swyt qy’ly kytafz ez pdyoldu fas of ahseaf (Of course not! But what are we going to tell them. Telling them we’re demons is clearly not an option)” Dallon said even though Patrick knew this already 

“Za ez syddefr swyt Mazw ez os o tyysefr qesw tu boswyl, poizy wy qaidk wojy tu wyok (So is telling them Josh is at a meeting with my father, cause he would have my head)” Patrick whisper-screamed 

“Uail boswyl ez swy nefr ab wydd; wy woz sa hlasyps swy kytaf qaldk blat swy talsodz (Your father is the king of hell; he has to protect the demon world from the mortals)” 

“E nfaq swos! (I know that!)” Patrick sighed “dys’z mizs sydd swyt swos wy qozf’s byydefr qydd za wy qyfs waty al zaty zwes (let’s just tell them that he wasn’t feeling well so he went home or some shit)”

“Fa! Swyu’dd fyjyl xydeyjy swos (No! They’ll never believe that)”

“Ka uai wojy o xyssyl ekyo? (Do you have a better idea?)”

“Uyz opsioddu (Yes actually)” and with that, Dallon turned back to the scared/confused/amused boys

“Koddaf! (Dallon!)” Patrick tried getting the boys attention but failed 

“We’ve got to go find our red haired friend to help us find our other colourful haired friend but don’t worry, we’ll find him. So, we’ll see you guys later” Dallon finished smiled before standing up and grabbing Patrick’s hand and dragging him out of the cafeteria  
"Dallon was suppose to meet me after school" (AN: I was going to end it here but I’m nice so here you go)  
\---  
Patrick and Dallon raced to the library when Patrick realized there was an actual problem. While him and Dallon spun around a corner he saw there was a clock. 

Josh was Lucifer's assistant, and every now and again hell will have these meetings with witch clans and reapers. The kings assistant needs to be present during the meeting and the sons (which just so happened to be Gerard, Dallon, and Josh) must be present during the dinner but since Josh is the kings assistant and one of the first sons he must attend the whole thing. The first son (The kings real son) must attend the dinner as well, Patrick is the first son.

When Patrick saw the clock he also saw that the dinner was starting soon, like, in an hour soon.

“Dallon!” Patrick called out

“Yeah?” Called back from his shoulder 

“The dinner!” Dallon stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the nearest clock

“Shit!”

“We have to hurry or my father’s going to have our ass” 

The two demons ran through the halls, making their way to the library. Once they got there, they practically kicked down the door, yeah, this was really important.

“Gerard!” Dallon called out to the boy. Patrick pointed to the table the artist was sitting at.

“Dude, the dinner!”

Gerard quickly stood up, rushing some sort of apology to Frank who looked very confused by everything. Soon enough, the three boys were running out of the building and out to the parking lot where a limo and a woman in a suit was waiting for them

“You guys are late” Kathrine said, opening the door 

“We know” Gerard said as the three boys climbed into the long, black car.

The girl chuckled and got into the car after them. The door shut and the car immediately starting moving. Off to hell they were, literally.  
\---  
(The dinner went well and they made in on time if you wanted to know)

Once school was over, the four human boys went to the park to talk about the crazy events that happened that day. But, of course, the four boys that nobody could really figure out came up and Pete’s a curious little fucker 

“Hey Frank, did Gerard tutor you today” 

“Yeah but he left early. Dallon and Patrick came looking for him, something about a dinner” Frank shrugged. Brendon, Pete, and Tyler shared glances before Brendon let out a little humming sound 

“What?” Frank asked

“We sat with Patrick and Dallon at lunch for a bit. When we asked them where Josh was they talked in there secret language for a bit before saying they had to go get Gerard so they could all go look for Josh” Pete answered

“Something is defiantly up with them” Tyler said

“But what is the question” Frank thought out loud 

For the rest of the evening, they didn’t talk about the strange boys but they were all thinking about them. They were going to figure out what they were hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing since 8:40....it's 12:52...bless my soul. Also, the demon language is an actual demotic language so I'm pretty sure my laptop is haunted now, so *shrugs*


	3. I don't believe in what you say but I can't stop listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler comes across something some spooky shit when doing homework and Dallon can't stop thinking about Brendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. it's been so long since I've updated and I honestly don't have any excuse other that the fact that I have four other stories that I'm working on. I'm really gonna try to update more often :)

Tyler was not looking forward to homework, he never did. He got very good grades but never put a lot of effort into in. He took out his laptop, knowing that he was going to need to do research. Tyler never really liked doing research but if he wanted to pass he would put up with it. As he was looking up the boring war his history class was currently discussing, he started to remember something his teacher briefly brought up. Now, he did go to a public school but his history teacher was catholic so when they were talking about this war, Mr. Smith brought up the war between heaven and hell.

 

According to Mr. Smith, there was always a war going on between heaven and hell but this one was the biggest. The war that created hell. The war that broke the bond between good and bad. Lucifer was one of Gods sons, an archangel. However, when God created humans, Lucifer felt like he was being forgotten. He felt neglected. Thus, he would go against God and plan to kill humans. He grew an army in secret, since some thought the same way about this. God found out and he was furious, this lead to war. Heaven was split in half, many joining Lucifer. However, the rebel angels lost and were sent to hell. In heaven, they were giving the name demon because demon meant a cruel, evil, or destructive person or thing and this is what the angels saw them as. They were the enemy. They are the enemy.

 

Tyler began curious and decided to learn more about this war between good and bad. He went into looking at pictures and reading bible pages. He stumbled across a picture and for a hot second he swore he saw Josh, Gerard, Patrick, and Dallon. The face shape and features matching their description perfectly, scary perfect. But that’s crazy. Tyler kept looking through pictures. He doesn’t remember how but he ended up looking at some satanic Tumblr blog. The whole thing was written in an ancient demon language…rhefugi? Yeah. He goes to Google to try and find a translator (and he does).

 

The first post he can read is one about the sons and the first son. The post talks about where they are on the “social chain” in hell. The chain works like a kingdom would. The sons are what we would call bastards, the child of Lucifer and his mistress, and the first son is the child of Lucifer and his wife, or lady, or whatever. There would be an assassin, an assistant, and leader. Trained their whole lives to do what is their destiny. However, the first son’s role is, in the event that Satan loses his powers or…dies, the first son would take his place. Yes, it is unlikely to kill Satan but it’s not impossible and if that were to happen then the first son would replace him. The first son is the second most powerful being in the underworld.

 

Tyler continued to read and make small notes until he came across one line.

 

 _The first sons name is Patrick and none but one of the sons names are unknown; Josh. We know his name because he is Lucifer’s assistant. Lucifer’s assistant must arrange dinners and meetings, as well as make sure everything is in place and as it should be_.

 

To say that Tyler was confused was an understatement, those aren’t very demon-y names and the fact that he knew two strange boys with the same name kind of creeped him out. But that was impossible. Tyler kept scrolling until he remembered the picture. Now, Tyler was panicking. There was no way, no, that’s _insane_. He closed his laptop and sat back on his bed. He found he phone and sent a text to the group chat between himself, Brendon, Pete, and Frank.

 

_Come to my house. Now_

\--------------------------------------------

 

All he could think about was Brendon. Everything he saw was Brendon. No matter what he did all he could think was _Brendon Brendon Brendon_ , like a chanting, prayer, or voice in the back of his head. Dallon was lying in his room, petting one of his hell hounds. He was just about to get up when someone walked into his room.

 

“Hey Dal, what you doing” it was Patrick

 

“Not much. Thinking about this essay” He lied

 

“What essay?” Patrick asked, not believing Dallon

 

“A history essay?” the brown haired boy said but it came out as more on a question than a statement

 

“Bullshit. What are you really thinking about?” Patrick insisted. Dallon sighed

 

“Brendon” He admitted

 

“The human?”

 

“No, the dog”

 

Dallon got a pillow to the face.

 

“Don’t be smart with me now” Patrick threatened “Why were you thinking about Brendon?”

 

“I don’t know. I think he’s a cool guy and a few days ago we were supposed to hang out but then we had the dinner and everything sucks” Dallon pouted

 

“Why do we have such human names?” a voice suddenly said.

 

Dallon and Patrick looked to the corner and there sat Gerard, eating an apple casually, a frown on his face and dressed in his hunting attire. Where the fuck did he come from?

 

“How long have you been there?” Dallon asks

 

“Long enough”

 

“Why are you eating an apple?” Patrick asks

 

“Cause fuck you”

 

And well, enough said

\--------------------------------------------

“I’m going crazy” was the first thing Tyler said to his friends

 

“Well okay then” Brendon said

 

“Guys this is serious” the distressed boy whined

 

“Tyler, why do you think you’re going crazy?” Pete asked, ignoring Brendon's comment

 

“He’s not going crazy” Frank said, seeming unimpressed “He’s always been crazy”

 

“Shut up, Frank” Tyler said annoyed

 

“Hey, that’s mean” Pete said with a frown

 

Tyler rolled his eyes “Anyway, I’m probably just seeing things but it scared me a lot”

 

“Okay, well what happened?” Brendon asked

 

Tyler inhaled. This was it, his friends were going to call him crazy, leave, and put him in the closest mental asylum. He didn’t really want to be put in a place he didn’t belong in but nobody was going to believe him if he tried to say he wasn’t insane. Oh well, with one last breath he spoke so fast he almost didn’t hear himself.

 

“I think Josh, Patrick, Dallon, and Gerard are demons”

 

“Yep, you’re going crazy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that sucked...oh well! What do you think is going to happen next?


	4. this is the story of how they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler tries to convince his friends that he's not crazy. After that, Brendon does not get what he except when he approach Dallon, Neither does Tyler when approaching Josh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks late...soz? but it here so enjoy!

“Just listen to me” Tyler sighed after minutes of his friends trying to convince him into going to a mental hospital, “I was doing research for history when I came across this picture. The picture had four people and they looked like Patrick, Gerard, Josh, and Dallon. I didn’t think about it until I came across the page that was talking about the social chain in hell. It talked about the sons and the first son and it said that the first son was Patrick and one of the sons was Josh! I can show you if you don’t believe me” Tyler tried to convince his friends

Pete sighed “Is it crazy that I believe you?”

“I want to see this picture” Brendon said

“Me too” Frank agreed 

Tyler opened his phone and found the picture, if only it had colour. He handed his phone too his friends and watched their faces turn into ones of shock. Pete leaned back with a little huff of breath- almost sounding like a chuckle.

“Son of a bitch, would you look at that. They look exactly like them” he said

“I told you guys!”

The room becomes silent, everyone thinking to themselves. Frank is thinking about everything Gerard was saying at the library. How he was able to give so much detail in to every event he talked about, the words he used, the look on his face. It all made sense. He wasn’t amazing at history because he studied; he was amazing at it because he was there. From the making of the world, the spitting of Pangaea, and the first humans to walk the earth to the black plague, the great depression, and the holocaust. Pompeii. He saw it all. Frank was confused, he didn’t know if he felt the same about Gerard. Of course the boy was weird and there were a few things he said and did that sent off alarms in Franks head but nothing that would particularly say to him “Hey, Frank. I think this guy is a demon”. Gerard was cool, he liked a lot of the things Frank liked and the boy was just starting to develop some strong feelings for him. He was into some interesting shit but could he really fall for a demon?

Pete was thinking about, you guessed it, shitty TV shows and Elvis. He questioned his feelings for Patrick. If they weren’t crazy and this was real, would he still feel the way that he did about…a demon? Would Patrick even feel the same? Does he feel the same? Is he allowed to date? Is he allowed to date humans? And the Pete realizes that he’s actually considering a relationship with hypothetical demon. What in the actual world is he thinking, oh yeah, he’s thinking about those blue eyes that look green sometimes, those lips that would be like a present, that voice that had him by the balls since the beginning. He’s thinking about the strange boy that doesn’t like talking to people that he doesn’t already know, he’s thinking about the boy that he has a huge crush on; he’s thinking about Patrick, and suddenly, he knows the answer to one of his questions. If they weren’t crazy and this was real, he would feel the same about Patrick because, let’s be honest, Pete’s crazy too and how fucking cool would it be to have a demon boyfriend? Pretty fucking cool in Pete’s book. Plus, with all the shit that he’s done, he was going to hell anyway

Brendon didn’t really know what to think. Dallon was a demon? That seemed a little too crazy, even for him. I mean, of course he saw the picture and there was not a voice in his head that wasn’t saying “That’s Dallon” but he just didn’t want to believe it, was it because he had feelings for the boy? Or just because that’s way too insane? He wasn’t sure but he couldn’t really wrap his head around it. But then it came back to him. If Dallon was a demon, Brendon had to shut him out. He could barely trust his best friends, how is he supposed to trust some guy he doesn’t know all that well. What if he was just like Ryan. Except, Dallon wasn’t like Ryan. Dallon was charming, the type of charming that would have you head over heels if he just flashed you a smile and have completely in love at the first words he spoke to you. Dallon was your classic “boy next door” because even if you haven’t spoken to him beyond the occasional “hey” on your way to your car, you still fell for him. He had this thing about him and Brendon couldn’t tell you what it was if it meant his life, maybe it was the fact that he was a demon. But even if that was the case, Dallon wasn’t Ryan and Brendon wanted to trust him, Brendon wanted to trust again as a whole, and he thinks that maybe (demon or not) he could start with Dallon.  
\-------------  
The next day, the boys show up at school a little nervous. They don’t want to walk up to the other boys and ask them if there demons cause that’s just disrespectful, but they all wanted answers. Last night they talked a little more about their feelings for the boys and decided that they would all confront them alone. The deal was that if you saw your boy (yes, they assigned each other a specific person) alone, you had to go up and talk to them about it, no matter if you’re ready or not.

The first person to see their boy was Brendon. He told he friend about his feeling about Dallon last night and they were all very sweet about it so they helped him plan out what he was going to say. Even though he rehearsed the lines in his head over and over he still felt like stuttering. 

He was walking down an empty hallway when he saw Dallon. The tall boy was sitting up against a locker reading and Brendon eminently felt intimidated, I mean, he was standing in front of a possible demon. He took a breath and took those final steps so he was right beside Dallon.

“Hey” He greeted, doing his best not to freak out. Dallon looked up at him

“Hi, would you like to sit?” Brendon nodded and sat down next to him. They sat in silence until both of them thought it would be a great idea to talk at the same time. 

“You first” Dallon said

“No you, I insist” Brendon replied eagerly, he was putting this off for as long as he could.

“Well, I was just thinking about how we never hung out and I was wondering if you wanted to” Dallon said with that-fucking-smile. 

“Oh, yeah sure. Whenever you-”His reply was cut off by Dallon

“On a date”

Brendon was a little shocked, he really wasn’t expecting that. He wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t sure why but he started to smile, and then let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah, I would like that.”  
\----------------  
Tyler was next. He saw Josh alone in a class room and walked right in. Now or never. He was nervous, of course, but he needed an explanation.

“Hey, Josh” He said with a (fake) confident voice

“Oh, hey Tyler, can I help you with something” Josh says politely

And there it is, Tyler opens his mouth to start talking and nothing comes out. And he starts rambling. He starts with an apology, saying that he doesn’t want to accuse Josh of anything or hurt him in anyway and “If I’m wrong I give you complete permission to punch me in the face and never talk to me again” and Josh is starting to figure out that he knows and his smile drops and he needs a way to make him stop talking but he doesn’t know and Tyler’s talking really fast and, when did he start sweating? He stops thinking and- 

Josh reaches his hands out to place them so his hands are on his neck but him thumbs are on his cheek and with a swift movement, Tyler feels a soft pair of lips on his. It startles a noise out of him but he kissed back as soon as he recovers. Tyler doesn't really believe that this could be happening, Josh was too cute...even if he was a demon. Josh is kind of glad that he had an excuse to kiss Tyler because he's been wanting to for a while. They both have their eyes closed, so captivated by the other, it felt like the world stopped. They stand there, kissing in the middle of the empty class room but unfortunately humans must breathe and Tyler was human so he pulled away when he felt like he was going to pass out, panting like he just ran a marathon. He put his head in Josh’s chest, smiling. Josh is smiling too; he kissed the boy he’s been crushing on since he first saw him and protected his secret, for now. He knew sooner or later, Tyler would ask him again and Josh would have to tell him but for now he can keep in to himself and the others and hold the cute boy while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Ferard and Peterick so don't you worry. Predictions? questions? things you want to tell me? leave a comment! Thanks for reading :)


	5. her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peterick and some Ferard but the next chapter is gonna slap you across the face with ferard so :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **************HEY THERE'S AN ANXIETY ATTACK IN THIS CHAPTER SO IM SORRY MY CHILDREN BUT READ WITH CAUTION, I PUT THIS THING *** AND THE START BUT BE SAFE MY CHILDREN AND I LOVE YOU OKAY THATS ALL*****************

Pete wasn’t ready. He really wasn’t. He didn’t have the guts to face Patrick, he was scared. How the hell do you confront someone about being a demon? What do you say? You can’t just walk up to them and say “Hey, man. Are you a demon?” because, well, that’s disrespectful and just plain rude.

  


Frank and Pete walked down the hall. Both filled to the brim with anxiety. Neither of them had seen Patrick or Gerard and was actually considering asking someone if they were here today. Pete was finally calming down once he’d realized this probably meant that he wouldn’t have to do it but because the universe loves him, the second he and his friend turned the corner…there he was. Patrick was walking down the hall looking as though someone had just killed his entire family. Frank and Pete looked at each other with _that_ look and Pete took a deep breath.

  


Everything was moving slowly as he approached the grumpy boy, he almost turned around and walked away but his feet wouldn’t stop, even though he wanted them too. Before he knew it he was greeting Patrick. 

  


“Hi, ‘Trick” Pete said, surprising himself with the nickname. Patrick looked at with a raised eyebrow in question but didn’t actually voice it. 

  


“Hey, Pete” Pete shifted and looked at the floor 

  


“Do you, umm- do y-you think we could, uh, talk?” Pete cursed himself for stuttering. 

  


He saw Patrick hesitate for a moment. 

  


“Sure” 

  


Pete grabbed Patrick’s hand and tried not to blush while doing so. He brought the confused boy into the first empty classroom he could find, which happened to be the music room. Pete let go of Patrick’s hand and sat himself down as Patrick did the same. It was silent; they just stared at each other for a bit before Patrick spoke up. 

  


“So, you wanted to talk me?” He said

  


“Yeah”  


  


_*****ANXIETY ATTACK STAY SAFE FRENS***** _   


  


He cleared his throat, waiting for the words to come. He couldn’t say it, he didn’t know how. He was panicking. He felt his throat clog up, similar to how a sink drain would, he couldn’t breathe and everything was spitting and he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He heard his name being called but it sounded distant and…fuzzy? He felt like he was going to throw up and pass out and he was crying and shaking and everything was going wrong and it was his fault and, and- and he felt arms wrap around him.

  


He felt them slip around his like a blanket and he suddenly felt way too warm. He was being pulled into the person’s chest and they were playing with his hair. They were singing? Yeah, they were singing something

  


“Don’t panic 

No not yet

I know I’m the one you want to forget 

Cue all the love to leave my heart 

It’s time for me to fall apart” 

Pete found himself being pulled on to the floor with the person while they continued to sing. They sat in the middle of the music room hugging while one of them sang to the other. Pete’s head stopped spinning and he finally coming down and actually falling asleep. The only thing on his mind as he fell into a much needed rest was Patrick. The one who was holding him in his arms, singing him to sleep, and playing with his hair. Demon or not, Patrick had to be his and he had to be Patrick’s.  


\------------------------ 

Brendon, Frank, and Tyler all ran up to each other looking happy as ever, even Frack for no apparent reason because Gerard was nowhere to be found. Brendon was saying something about Dallon, Tyler was screeching something about Josh, and Frank was practically crying over a bag of Cheetos he had found. Once they had gotten too many weird looks, they decided to finally just get to lunch (yes, it’s still that early in the day). 

  


Once they were all seated and calm, Brendon decided to share his little story.

  


“So, Dallon asked me out” He said, fighting a smile

  


“Really?” Tyler asked with wide, excited eyes 

  


“Yeah” Oops, he smiled 

  


“That’s great Bren!” Frank cheered 

  


“Josh kissed me” Tyler chimed in.

  


They talked about everything that had happened since they last saw each other, including Frank Cheetos. They were in a heated argument about if Frank should eat them or not when Dallon and Josh walked in with Patrick and Pete trailing behind them, holding hands? 

  


Frank waved them over, even though the four were already heading toward them. Of course, Josh sat beside Tyler and Dallon sat beside Brendon. Patrick and Pete sat down as well, Pete half asleep on Patrick’s shoulder.

  


They continued talking about their previous argument, now with four extra opinions. They laugh and surprisingly it’s now awkward at all, and Frank, Pete, Tyler, and Brendon temporarily forgot about the whole demon thing. It was comfortable and friendly until Frank remembered about Gerard. 

  


“Hey, where is our firetruck red haired friend” He asked curiously, still chuckling a bit

  


“He’s sick” Dallon answered quickly 

  


“Oh, is he okay?” Tyler asked 

  


“Yeah, he’s just got a little bit of a cold”

  


“Well tell him that we hope he gets better soon” Brendon says with a smile

  


“We will. He’s probably sleeping right now” Josh shrugs 

\---------------------------- 

He lets out another long “woo” as he jumps from one building to another, axe in one hand and coke bottle in the other. It’s moments like this that make him who he is. He does another flip off the building, landing perfectly. He’s laughing like a manic as he runs from the archangels. You see, he was trying to capture one of the angels that were just wandering about but there were some…minor difficulties.

  


He suddenly comes to a dead end and the angels are right behind him. Fantastic.

  


“Were you gonna go now, demon?” the taller angel spits 

  


He just smirks, raises his axe, and smiles. The shorter one comes running towards him, blade aimed for his throat, he puts his hand out and the angel falls to the floor a second later. _Hidden blades_ , he thinks _I knew they would come in handy_. 

  


The other puts up more of a fight, determined to kill the demon but he was too fast and before the angel knew it, the demon was on top of another building. He was cheering for himself and running in circles, teasing the angel. Then, with a simple wave, he was running off again. 

  


He ran and ran until he saw his high school; it seemed that everyone was leaving. With the snap of his fingers, he was out of his hunting clothes and in a more casual (and modern) outfit. He turned around and looked back at the school one more time over his shoulder and then leaped off to the next house, and then the next, and then the next.

  


Man, Gerard loved what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the sucked. I hope you guys liked it a bit :) Predictions? questions? things you want to tell me? leave a comment! Thanks for reading :)


	6. and when she touched him he turned ruby red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties and Ferard go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo... its been 400 years. I'm so sorry but if you knew whats been going on, you'd understand. I hope you can forgive me because this chapter is a little longer and the next one should come out today or tomorrow, its already written and know i just need to edit it!  
> i hope you all enjoy the chapter and, dont worry the next one will have joshler, peterick, and brallon...especially brallon. ENJOY!!

It wasn’t something that happened all the time, the four outcasts getting invited to parties, but on the rare occasion that it happened, they went and had as much fun as they could. It was finally beginning to feel like autumn and the weather was starting to cool down. People were going shopping for the warmest and comfortable clothing they could find and trying to go to as many parties as they could before it got too cold past out in front of someones house. Everyone was looking their best and obviously, when everyone looks good, what better place to go then a party. The four boys didn’t really like parties and only ever went if they were asked too, so when Joe Trohman, the party pioneer, announced that he would be hosting a party and everyone was invited, not only invited but was forced, to come; it felt wrong to say no.

it was finally Friday and all day people had been talking about the event; what they were going to wear, what time they should leave, who was driving. It appeared that the whole school was coming, even some of the freshman were invited. Tyler was the first person in the group to really bring it up, however. At lunch when all four boys were sitting at a table off in the corner, accompanied by the other four boys that they had all grown so close to over the almost three weeks of knowing them.

“So,” he spoke in a questioning tone, “who’s going to the party?” groans were heard from all around the table.

“I hate parties” Gerard whined

“Why? Parties are fun” Frank countered. Gerard rolled his eyes, of course, Frank would find parties fun.

Gerard didn’t hate parties. He actually found them fun as well, however, he wasn’t really in the mood to get all dressed up just to get drunk and make mistakes. He could do that from the comfort of his own home where it will not potentially be documented by other people. He would much rather be at home, hanging out with his friends instead of socializing.

“Listen, I won’t judge you if you don’t come, I just want to know who’s coming” Tyler explained

By the end of the lunch everyone had agreed on a time to meet up and Gerard couldn’t believe he was going to this stupid party. They spent the rest of the day discussing the event when they saw each other and thinking about it when they weren’t together. They were all ready to have fun and forget about all the tests and projects they had to do. This was the plan. They would all meet at Tyler’s house at 7 and walk there because let’s face it, they were not going to sober enough to drive anywhere, so it would be better to just crash at Joes place. Patrick knows Joe and asked him if that would be okay beforehand and he said it was fine. Before Tyler even knew it, three boys were knocking at his door.

“Guys, it’s four o’clock?” Tyler questioned with a raised brow

“Tyler, we’re your best friends, you really didn’t think we would show up with the other boys, did you?” snickered Pete, walking into the house and taking off his shoes. Then he made his way to the kitchen as if this were his house. The rest of the boys followed.

They talked and laughed and had a great time while getting ready. It was exactly like it was it the movies. They played music as loud as they wanted, threw clothes around the room and seemed almost ecstatic. They danced around and at one point Brendon fell over the sofa.

“So, what are your goals for tonight, boys?” Frank queried, a wicked smile playing on his face. He reminded Tyler of Cheshire the cat for a moment, especially with the position he was in on the floor; laying on his side with his right hand on his hip and the left hold his head in place.

“To get so drunk I forget about all the problems of the world and the crushing psychological weight of being alive” Pete sighed, laying on Tyler’s bed on his back, his head falling off the side. They all snickered and laughed a little

“Hopefully, to get into Dallon’s pants” Brendon answered, spinning in Tyler’s office chair. Pete laughed so hard he wheezed and Tyler choked on his drink. Frank smirked but ignored the comment otherwise.

“What about you, Joseph, anything you want to get out from tonight” Frank insisted

“I mean, I would love to kiss Josh again but the odds of that happening are slim” Tyler confessed not turning away from his closet. Pete jumped up in a second wide eyed

“What?” he extolled

“Oh yeah, you weren’t there when this happened. You were busy with Patrick” Tyler shrugged casually but his stomach erupted with butterflies and a smile spread across his face at the memory.

They continued talking about the party and how excited they were until they were interrupted by a doorbell echoing throughout the house. Tyler practically jumped down the stairs in excitement, the others following. Tyler swung the door open to reveal four other boys and, oh my, did they look good. They were all wearing black skinny jeans, per usual, Josh and Dallon’s were ripped while Patrick and Gerard’s were plain jet black and tight. Josh wore a blue long sleeve button up with little white dots all over it, Patrick wore a rusty coloured short sleeved button up, Gerard wore a plain black shirt and a black leather jacket that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, and Dallon wore a white shirt and blue and white coloured flannel. They all looked so _fucking_ good.

“Hey” Tyler smiled at the boys “Let’s go?” they all agreed.

They all looked really good and they felt confident. Everyone got want they needed and did a quick glance over in the mirror. They walked out of the house and Tyler double checked that the door was locked so his parents wouldn’t “behead him and sell his body for a new couch” and they began their journey. Joe didn’t live far from where they were but they were all laughing and telling jokes and stumbling around. They got to the house of the party and they all were pretty relieved they decided not to drive. There were cars everywhere and there were people everywhere, they would not have found parking. The boys walked up the steps of the house and were immediately hit with flashing lights, loud music, and sweaty bodies everywhere. They walked around a bit and ended up in the kitchen. They all got something to drink and stayed it the kitchen for a bit.

This would be fun.

\---------

Frank stood in the ugly coloured room with a cup in his hand, listening to the actually quite good music playing through the speakers that were spread through the entire house. They had been there for about an hour or so. He wasn’t drunk but he had a good buzz going for him. He was swaying to the song playing when someone spun him around, Frank recognized the person as Gerard.

“Hey, what’s a boy like you doing alone in a place like this” He smiled. Frank snickered.

“Trying to get drunk” he chuckled, looking down at his drink, swirling the beverage around before taking another sip.

“I thought you liked parties” Frank sighed.

“I do, it’s just I’m not feeling it tonight. I think I’d rather be doing other things”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Gerard flirted with a smirk. _Oh_. Frank was a bit taken back by the comment but played along anyway.

“Oh, I don’t know” He smiled sweetly up at Gerard through thick eyelashes “maybe getting to know someone”

Frank knew that the previous comment made by Gerard was meant to be sexual but Frank decided to go in another direction. Gerard looked a little shocked and the bit of lust in his eyes turned into what appeared to be adoration.

“Well then what do you say we get out of here? I know a great little coffee shop about a block from here” Gerard proposed.

“I’d love to,” Frank said as he put his cup down. Gerard extended his arm and Frank hooked their arms together. They both knew this was a date, and even though it wasn’t said out loud they were both happy about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's the chapter, i hope you guys liked it. Predictions? questions? things you want to tell me? leave a comment! Thanks for reading :)


	7. a story that they'll never forget, never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of kissing and brallon handjobs, mostly cute with quite a bit of smut...forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song list:  
> Into You- Ariana Grande  
> Passionfruit- Drake  
> Boys&Girls- will.i.am  
> Hey Ma- Pitbull, J Balvin, Camila Cabello  
> Sexual- NEIKED
> 
> (you should listen to these while reading, if you want :))

Tyler sighed as he took another sip of coke. He wasn’t having too good of a time. He listened to the music playing loudly from outside in the backyard, away from everyone. He had the whole night planned out; he was supposed to come out here and have a good time. Dance to the sexual music, makeout with people he would never talk to again, do body shots off of hot guys, wake up next to someone and leave the next morning without saying a word. Not sit out in the fresh midnight air alone drinking coke-a-cola. He really just wanted to leave. He lazily looked behind him as someone said his name.

“Tyler!”

It was Josh. He looked good and was walking in a straight line, suggesting that he hasn’t been drinking or he’s been drinking very little. He walked up and sat next to Tyler, not saying anything for a minute while he settled down.

“Why you sitting out here all alone, handsome?” Josh teased, a playful smile spread out across his face. Tyler couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, I was talking to Dallon but he went to go fuck Brendon in the bathroom” Tyler shrugged casually. Josh laughed and Tyler swore he heard a few angles sing, softly into his ear.

“Those two are insufferable” Josh sighed. They sat in a comfortable silence, both smiling and looking at the ground, wondering what they should say next. Tyler finally mustered up the courage to speak.

“Is there a reason you’re out here?” Josh didn’t say anything for a minute and Tyler actually thought he had seen a faint blush spread across the other boy’s face. Josh cleared his throat and looked at Tyler.

“I was actually looking for you” He admitted bashfully. Tyler frowned while maintaining his smile.

“Why?” Josh shrugged

“Wanted to dance with you”

Tyler felt his stomach explode and his smile somehow became wider. Josh wanted to dance with him. He suddenly wanted to kiss Josh even more than he wanted to before. He was at a loss for words, it may not seem like a grand gesture to most people-someone wanting to dance with you while dirty music played in the background-but to Tyler, it made him feel a bit dizzy. Nobody ever wanted to dance with Tyler, nobody was attracted to him like that, and here comes Josh. He was shocked and a little scared. He had to play this off. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

“I can’t dance and, trust me, nobody wants to dance with me” Tyler mentally gave himself a pat on the back for not stuttering. Josh chuckled and shook his head.

“I find it hard to believe that nobody wanted to dance with you” Josh chuckled, it appeared that he was looking at Tyler’s lips. Tyler snorted.

“Why would anybody want to dance with me? I have two left feet” Josh sighed and stood up, extending a hand. Tyler looked at him skeptically before taking Josh’s hand. Josh pulled him up and put both his hands on Tyler’s hips, his fingertips slipping up under Tyler’s shirt slightly. Tyler wrapped his hands around the taller boy’s neck with a raised brow. Josh started to sway slightly and encouraged Tyler to do the same. Soon enough they were dancing to the sound of Ariana Grande.

Josh took one of his hands off of Tyler’s hips and placed it on his cheek, looking into Tyler’s eyes. Josh leaned in and Tyler did too, both their hearts sped up as their lips touched briefly. It was a moment right out of a movie, they look into each other’s eyes in awe. It seemed like they were just standing there for hours before Josh pressed his lips to Tyler’s. It was like their first kiss but is was so different. There was more passion, more involvement, more meaning, more _love_. They were both breathless and hazed. They moved in perfect unison, like both of their lives were leading up to this moment. This moment where they could stop all of the yelling and all of the pain, where they could drown out the loud music and people with each other, where they could stop spinning and just be there. As they pulled away, they kept their eyes closed, breathing into each other’s mouths. Josh opened him eyes first, wanting to see what Tyler looked like in his hazed state. When Tyler opened his eyes he was met with Josh smiling at him. They both opened their mouth to talk.

“We should d-“

“Do you want to go out with me?” Josh blurted out.

Josh got his answer in the form of a smile and another kiss. _Well said, Tyler_ he thought _well said._

\---

Pete swayed his hips in unison with the guy behind him and the girl in front of him, not really caring who they were. He tipped his head back as he let the bass of the sound seep its way into his heart and soul. He felt good, he felt sexy and confident. He knew people were watching them as the chorus of the song started.

_The girls wanna play with boys_

_And the boys wanna play with girls_

_And the girls wanna play with girls_

_Boys wanna play with boys_

_Oh boy, don't you love this world?_

Pete was bisexual as fuck. You can imagine his excitement when he heard the start of this song. The three of them jumped around and grinded on each other, laughing and smiling as they enjoyed themselves. He couldn’t help but wish he was dancing with Patrick, however. They were basically dating but they weren’t official and they never talked about what they were. Pete was quite frustrated by that. He wanted to be in a relationship with Patrick, to be able to call him cute pet names and say that it was their one month anniversary like all the other couples did. He wanted that and he knew Patrick did too.

Pete did a glance around the room, he was surprised to see that most people of the “dance floor” were looking at him but one person in particular caught his attention. Patrick was staring at him in what appeared to be jealousy. Pete thought about what he could do to make this situation a little more…exciting. He decided that making Patrick even more jealous would be appropriate. He reached one hand back and put it on the guy’s neck and placed the other on the girl’s hip tipping his head back to rest on the guy’s shoulder while maintaining eye contact with Patrick. The other boy visually got angrier and was now crushing the plastic cup in his hand. As the song came to an end, a new on started. _Oh_ , this was perfect. Spanish music was always a little sexual.

Pete walked away from where he one stood, the other two people going off and finding other people to dance with. He walked over to Patrick, dancing his way over. He grabbed Patrick’s hand and pulled him into the crowd of people. Patrick’s eyes widened a little, not expecting Pete to actually want to dance with him, he didn’t really know what to do. Pete seemed to know what his was doing. The shorter boy turned around and positioned himself so his ass was pressed firmly against Patrick’s crotch. Pete twisted his hips and danced alongside of the beat of the song. As the chorus of the song approached, he rolled his hips in a circle before smoothly dropping down and getting up again. He started hopping to the beat of the song, one foot to the other. Patrick wasn’t quite sure what to do so he just put his hands on Pete’s hips and imitated what he was doing.

They continued this for the rest of the song, dancing so dirty it could have been mistaken for foreplay. Patrick eventually got the hang of dancing along the way. They both knew everyone was looking at them but it felt like they were the only people in the whole house. When the song ended, they both started to laugh. Pete gripped onto Patrick’s shoulder for stability. The next song was a bit slower and out of the corner of his eye, Pete saw Dallon drag Brendon off and around the hall. The two boys kept eye contact as they moved closer together. Almost like an instinct, Pete draped his arms over Patrick’s shoulder while Patrick put his hands on Pete’s cheeks. And then they were kissing. It was like the whole room was spinning and it was so cliché Patrick wanted to throw up. They were so indulged in each other, they felt nothing but each other. Patrick slips his tongue into Pete’s mouth, wanting to see how far he could take this. Eventually they broke apart, panting and pressing their foreheads together.

“So” Pete said, voice raspy and rough “are we dating now?” Patrick laughed.

“Yeah, we are”

\----

Brendon stood across the room from Dallon and watched the boy talk to Tyler. _Tyler_. Why wasn’t he talking to Brendon? His blood boiled and he was sure that he was never this heated over another person. He looked around and was met with someone looking at him. They made eye contact and it took Brendon a few moments for him to realize that the boy was approaching him. Brendon had to admit that the boy was attractive. Brendon had seen in the boy in some of his classes and the last time he checked he had only been in America for a month and was courting a little ball of sunshine named Dan. This guy was almost the complete opposite, he had tattoos and wore a leather jacket and all black, he had piercings and eyes as blue as they come.

“Hey,” Mr. Blue Eyes smiled sweetly, a complete contradiction from his appearance “I’m Phil”

“Hi, the name’s Brendon” the brown-haired boy stated.

“I couldn’t help but notice you glaring a hole in the side of that man’s head” he lazily threw his head in Dallon’s general direction. Brendon chuckled.

“is it that obvious?” he questioned. Phil made an “a bit” gesture and nodded his head. They laughed, this was nice. Brendon decided that he liked Phil.

“I’d love to help you get your man, I mean, it could potentially help me too” Phil bargained.

“what do you propose?” Brendon queried, a sly smirk making its way onto his face. Phil extended a hand to Brendon.

“Care to dance?” Brendon slipped his hand into Phil’s and let the intimidating boy lead him to where everyone was dancing. With a new song starting, Brendon recognized it as “Hey Ma”, they started dancing. Brendon turned around and looked at Phil over his shoulder as the other boy grabbed his hips. They grinded on each other and Phil whispered things in his ear that could have been passed off for dirty but he was just asking Brendon things like “what’s your favourite colour?” Brendon threw his head back over Phil’s shoulder, trying to sell the act, and put his hands around Phil’s neck while still facing away from the boy. They laughed and stumbled clumsily, actually enjoying each other’s company.

“Is he looking” Phil whispered to Brendon. Brendon lifted his head a bit to check and saw that, yes, he was.

“Yeah, is Dan?” he didn’t get a response for a few seconds while the boy checked.

“Yep” he got as a reply. He felt lips brush up against his neck.

“Is that okay?” Brendon hummed as a reply.

That must’ve been the last straw for Dallon because in seconds Brendon felt a hand pull him away and begin to drag him in the direction of the bathroom. Brendon looked at Phil over his shoulder and saw Dan talking to him. He and Phil made eye contact for a second and Brendon mouthed a quick “thank you” before being pushed into a bathroom. Dallon looked angry and so fucking hot at the same time. He grabbed Brendon’s hips and gritted through his teeth.

“What was that” he looked at Brendon with a scowl.

“I was dancing and I’m quite upset that you interrupted me” Brendon teased, pushing this as far as he could. Dallon glanced at Brendon’s neck and licked his lips before resuming eye contact.

“Is that so?” he smirked. Before Brendon had a chance to reply, Dallon’s lips were on his neck kissing a line from the base to behind his ear. Brendon moaned and grabbed Dallon’s shoulders to support him. Dallon must have noticed that Brendon was beginning to lose his balance because he slipped his hands onto the back of Brendon’s thighs and urged him to jump, so Brendon did. Dallon carried him over to the sink and set him on top. He continued to kiss Brendon’s neck and Brendon threw his head back and let him. Dallon had one hand on Brendon’s thigh and the other on his side. Brendon put his hands behind him to make sure that he didn’t fall back.

All of a sudden Dallon’s lips weren’t on his neck but were on his lips instead. Brendon whimpered and put hands on Dallon’ neck. The boy tasted like coffee and bubble gum but not like liquor. He hadn’t been drinking and that made a jolt of energy shoot through Brendon, knowing that Dallon would remember this and this wasn’t the alcohol. Brendon went into what felt like a frenzy, he just wanted to feel Dallon in any way that he could. Dallon took his hands into one of his hands and put the other on Brendon’s hip. He looked at Brendon with a serious face and asked

“Do you want this?” Brendon wanted to scream. Yes, he wanted this! Wasn’t that obvious? All he could do was nod and just like that; they were back at it. Dallon made quick work of Brendon’s pants while whispering things in his ear.

“I bet he couldn’t get you this riled up” Dallon groaned quietly.

“H-he’s just a- _oh god_ \- he’s just a friend” Brendon stuttered. Dallon put his hand down Brendon’s pants in the middle of his sentence and Brendon was having a hard time controlling himself. He tried to rut against the intruder but was stilled by Dallon’s other hand.

“Well, doesn’t your friend know that you belong to me?” Dallon teased burying his head in Brendon’s neck. Brendon knew what Dallon meant, he knew that Dallon didn’t actually want to own Brendon but instead care for him and be dominate, Brendon liked that, fuck, he loved it, but he was curious as to what Dallon would say.

“You d-don’t own me” Brendon seriously doubted that with the way he was stuttering.

“Oh _princess_ ,” Dallon cooed as he freed Brendon from his underwear “yes I do”

Dallon wrapped a hand around Brendon and the boy let out a noise that sounded awfully close to a scream as he gripped onto Dallon’s shoulders and squirmed. Brendon moaned, whimpered, and nearly screamed as Dallon moved his hand up and down, occasionally running his thumb over the tip.

“That’s it, doll” Dallon said, his voice laced with lust “let them hear you, let them know who you belong too” Brendon moaned Dallon’s name so loud, he’s sure the whole house heard him. Brendon felt his stomach knot up and he knew he was about to cum.

“Oh f-fuck, Da-Dallon I-I’m gonna-gonna” Brendon couldn’t speak but Dallon clearly understood, as he sped up the pace of his hand. Brendon let out moans and little “ah”s and repeated Dallon’s name as if it was the only word he knew and for a minute, it was.

“It’s okay, cum for me, princess” Dallon moaned into Brendon’s shoulder and with that, Brendon came. He scrunched his eyes and his jaw hung open in a silent scream. He released all over Dallon’s hand and a bit went on his own stomach. Brendon exhaled and inhaled sharply as he came, Dallon still moving his hand over him. Brendon’s whole body went slack and his almost knocked Dallon over as he fell against him, panting hard. He mumbled “thank you” over and over until Dallon kissed him again. Brendon sat on the sink, tired and hazed, while Dallon cleaned up and put his clothes back on. They stayed in there and Dallon returned to his position between Brendon’s legs. Dallon kissed Brendon’s cheek.

“I like you” Dallon sighed, happy and smiling. Brendon giggled and wrapped his arms around Dallon’s neck.

“I like you too”

“We should really go on that date I promised” Dallon chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned. Predictions? questions? things you want to tell me? leave a comment! Thanks for reading :)


	8. and all the boys are smoking menthol's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> demons discussing the party and the start to a brallon date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so a bit of a shorter chapter, I'm so sorry, but you will be getting more. I've been writing a lot and I'm wondering what you guys prefer, shorter chapters that will come out more frequently or longer chapters that would come out every few weeks? Let me know! okay, ENJOY

Josh woke up in his bedroom, red sheets messily thrown all over his body. Dallon, Patrick, and Gerard were all asleep on his floor in a pile of limbs. As Josh swings his legs off his bed and finds his footing on the floor, he’s suddenly gracious that demons don’t get drunk easily. On his way to the bathroom his applies a swift but very soft and playful kick to Patrick’s back. The boy groaned, tired and mad that he was suddenly being woken up. It wasn’t often that the misfits had to sleep, maybe for eight to ten hours every couple of weeks, but they always appreciated the extra sleep they could get. From there, Patrick work everyone else up with his bitching.

As Josh was brushing his teeth, he thought of any business they must attend to. It was the “weekend” for the mortals so they would probably be getting calls from the four boys they have all grown close to but other than that, they were free men. A whole house above ground to themselves. Josh was relaxed and found comfort in knowing that there would be nothing to plan in regards of the King, when he heard a loud “shit!” come from his bedroom. Rushing to see what happened, Josh almost pissed on the floor and fell in the bath tub. Running around the corner, Josh saw Gerard hunched over of his bed, a perplexed look on his face.

“What happened? Is something wrong” Josh asked Gerard, trying to snap him out of his haze. Gerard looked up at him and then quickly shook his head, clearing his throat.

“Hey, Patrick?” Gerard’s voice was steady but unsure and higher in pitch. 

“Yes?” the other boy responded from his position next to the other boy.

“Isn’t your, um, father coming in a few days?”

The room was silent. You would have thought that someone just admitted to murder. Everyone started to have their own little moment of panic. Patrick and Dallon just looked at each other as their mouths slowly opened in shock. Josh stood there, wondering how he could have forgotten. Patrick took a quick breath.

“Listen, I’m sure it’s not that big of a deal” he said even though he knew it was.

“Yeah, we still have three or four days to get ourselves together, we’ll be fine” Dallon inspired, his leadership qualities coming through. “We can take the day off, give ourselves some time to calm down and relax, then for the next couple of days we can get everything sorted out and prepare” he continued

“Yeah, okay, good plan Dal” Patrick praised 

“So, first we have to talk about last night. Then, we all can go out and do whatever with whoever” Gerard added

“What about last night?” Josh blushed at the thought of last night, dancing out in the chill, late night air. Sneaking kisses into the early hours of the morning. Walking Tyler home before the others went home. Everything about last night was perfect. 

“We all kind of went off and did our own things, so, what were you doing” Gerard pressed 

“Well what did you do, Gerard?” Patrick smirked. Gerard smiled wide.

“I went on a date” 

The other boys would have been lying if they had said they weren’t surprised. Gerard was kind of cold hearted, a warrior, an assassin, closer to a soldier than any of them ever would be. He didn’t enjoy love, he hated romance, and yet here he is going out on a date with someone while they’ve only known anyone up here for two weeks. However, they were all happy for him. He deserved love and a stable relationship after everything he’d been through.

“With who?” Dallon asked 

“Frank, of course” the red-haired boy chuckled. Of course. 

“What did you guys do” Josh interrogated.

“We went to a cute little bakery, not too far from Joe’s house. We ate, talked and learned more about each other. It was nice, he’s nice” Gerard finished with a smile on his face, a genuine smile. The other boys would have asked more questions but decided that they would let the other boy keep it to himself.

“I may or may not have kissed Pete” Patrick blurted out.

“I kissed Brendon”

“I kissed Tyler”

“I gave Brendon a handjob, so I’m pretty sure I win” Dallon bragged “Plus, were going on a date today” 

“Well, now I feel like shit” Gerard joked 

“Don’t. You and Frank are going slow. That’s cute and romantic, good for you” Patrick declared.

“Yeah, I’m happy for you” Josh stated. Dallon nodded and hummed in agreement. They sat there for a second in silence. Before Patrick squeaked out.

“Wait, you gave Brendon a handjob?” 

They continued sharing details about their nights and confided in each other for advice. Though no one said it, they were all thinking about it. They could never truly be with the humans. No matter how hard they could try, it wouldn’t make a difference in who they were. They were monsters, things that are depicted as horrible creatures that only want to hurt you. They weren’t. They knew that, but would the humans see them like that? Would they be able to look past all of what society made them out to be and fall in love with who they really were? In a way, it was similar to Beauty and the Beast. In the past two weeks, they all had a moment where they felt cursed, like they were being punished. The problem wasn’t that demons could love humans, in fact, Patrick’s mother was a human. His father didn’t care, not at all, but the problem was the humans. If only they could see them for who they really were and not who they were meant to be.

\---  
Dallon played with his hands as he walked up to the house. He could feel the people in the house and he wasn’t even inside. Brendon’s parents were definitely home, that could be a problem. Dallon had done a bit of research and he found out that Brendon’s parents were the religious type and Dallon, being what he was, was not. He could feel the crosses and crucifixes and it was already starting to hurt his head. He knew this would be a challenge, especially if they ask him to come inside. Being this close to blessed rosaries could seriously hurt something like him. They even had holy water in the house. With a shaky fist, Dallon knocked on the door twice. Only moments later he saw the face of a women. She wore a casual outfit and a smile was spread across her face as through it had been there for hours.

“Hello!” She greeted “You must be Dallon, Brendon has told us so much about you. I’m Brendon’s mother, it’s a pleasure to meet you”

“The pleasure’s all mine” Dallon said cheerfully, trying to make a great impression and not sare at the cross handing from her neck.

“Please do come in” Dallon stepped into the house and immediately wanted to run. There was a statue and a bible on the coffee table that made his heart speed up. This could be a problem.

“I’ll get Brendon” Dallon did the best he could to smile at her. Soon enough he heard another set of foot prints coming down the stairs. Dallon turned around to face Brendon.

“Hi” Brendon greeted, he looked overjoyed to see Dallon again.

“Hello” Dallon smiled. Brendon glanced over Dallon’s body, from head to toe, and looked up again somehow smiling wider than before.

“Should we go?” Dallon nodded quickly, he couldn't get out of that house fast enough. They threw a quick goodbye over their shoulder to Brendon’s mother when leaving and made their way down the street. Dallon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, head throbbing. Brendon looked over to him, seeming a little worried.

“Are you okay?” he placed his hand on Dallon’s shoulder, trying to get his attention. Dallon gulped.

“Yeah, just a bit of a headache, no big deal” Dallon tried his best to smile again. Brendon didn’t look convinced but nodded anyway.

“Okay, where are we going anyway?” he smirked

“Well, I was thinking of going on a bit of a walk through the city and seeing where the night takes us” Dallon suggested. Brendon smiled, like there was no place he’d rather be.

“Perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter will have everything else you desire. Brallon, Peterick, Joshler, AND Ferard. so yeah, if you have anything you want to tell me or want to express any opinions, leave a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
